


恶犬项圈

by minikacat



Category: All光 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22512967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minikacat/pseuds/minikacat
Kudos: 4





	恶犬项圈

*ooc  
*abo  
*双校霸

****  
焉栩嘉算是同龄人中，记事最早，懂事最快的小孩。而夏之光则是焉栩嘉的反面，无论多大都没心没肺，闲着无趣还会试着把自己的腿掰到头上玩。  
约莫穿开裆裤的年纪，夏之光和焉栩嘉就是好朋友了。当然，只是表面上的塑料兄弟情，焉栩嘉极其厌恶呆呆傻傻的夏之光，而夏之光也嫌弃焉栩嘉太老实很无趣。但他们的父母是老相识，连买房子都是买一起，坐下来聊天可以从早聊到晚，为了不无聊，他俩也只能玩在一起。  
夏之光发育很快，抽条长个再加上常年练舞，总比同龄人高出一小节，跑步打球都是他最厉害。焉栩嘉则不一样，大概是每天缩在家里练琴的缘故，他白白胖胖的，胳膊短短的，腿也短短的，满脸婴儿肥，就像旺仔牛奶上的小人，属于爷爷奶奶眼里，那种喂的好的小胖子。  
也因为这体型上的差异，夏之光便老欺负焉栩嘉。总以“帮你减减肥”为借口，使唤焉栩嘉去给他买零食。先开始焉栩嘉会去告状，奈何夏之光嘴巴跟抹了蜜似的，一口一个叔叔阿姨我脚疼，还落几颗虚伪的泪珠，焉栩嘉就会被他爸妈要喝着去买东西。  
这一招很快也被焉栩嘉学会了，他便找准了夏之光的弱点——脑子笨，开始下手。焉栩嘉成绩好，每次考了满分不会先去给父母看，而是拿着老师颁的奖状跑到夏之光家里，说要跟光光哥哥一起分享喜悦。  
“老师给我发了糖，我要跟光光哥哥一起吃~”  
焉栩嘉笑眯眯的看着夏家夫妇，把包里的卷子和糖果拿出来，夏家夫妇压根都不知道最近考试了，一边哄着焉栩嘉让他进来坐，一边找着扫帚就去打夏之光了。夏之光死也不交出卷子，焉栩嘉就悄悄绕到他床底下把他那个位数揉成一团的卷子捞出来，再摆出一副人畜无害的样子，说他会教哥哥的。  
“哥哥，你以后就算听不懂也别逃课，我教哥哥好不好？”  
焉栩嘉故意把逃课俩字重读，气的夏之光脸红一片紫一片，被父母按在膝盖上就是一顿揍，屁股打的火红，还要绷着脸不能哭，不能再在焉栩嘉面前掉面子。  
于是，夏之光便开始耍阴的。趁着焉栩嘉不注意，往他笔盒里塞小虫子，鞋子里放胶水，坐公交车人多时，在他屁股上狠狠地扭一把，再拉开他的裤拉链。反正焉栩嘉也捉不到他现行，捉到了他就耍赖不认，打不了他们打一架，焉栩嘉打不过夏之光，每次都被按在地下疯狂摩擦。  
就这样，他俩打打闹闹一起长大，每天都在嫌弃彼此，却不约而同的走在一起。比如，每天放学焉栩嘉便会先去路边摊买两份炸串，等着夏之光从小吃街那边带回两杯奶茶。这不是他们约定好的，只是长久以来的习惯罢了，吃完东西他们还是会打架，又会在走到家门口之前和好如初。  
这一切的改变，是他们上了高中。  
上高中前的那个暑假，焉栩嘉的父母带焉栩嘉去美国玩了一趟，这也是两个倒霉蛋分开最久的一个假期。焉栩嘉试着在qq上找夏之光聊天，可对方只是发来一个敷衍的表情包，再加上一句，你什么时候回来。  
“怎么？想你爹我了？”  
焉栩嘉直接一通电话打了过去，对方手忙脚乱的接了起来，对着焉栩嘉就是一顿乱骂。只不过，夏之光的声音听起来好像有点怪怪的。  
“感冒了吗？你现在的声音就像被车压过的猴子。”  
“什么比喻！咳咳，没有感冒，就是……”  
“就是怎么了？”  
“我好像开始分化了…嗯…”  
“害，多大点事，我还以为你咋了。”焉栩嘉松了一口气，又想起自己还没有分化，攀比心不由得有些动摇，便又调侃了一句，“该不会变成omega了吧？”  
“滚！老子是正经的alpha！”  
听见夏之光暴怒的声音，焉栩嘉乐呵乐呵的笑了。也的确，像夏之光那样神经大条五大三粗的家伙怎会变成小巧可爱的omega。在焉栩嘉的记忆里，omega都像小兔子一样甜美可爱，像夏之光这样的憨批要是变成omega的话，哪个alpha硬的起来。  
就怕他做爱的时候能跟你来段单口相声。  
焉栩嘉的美国之旅也没安静多久，焉栩嘉也进入了分化期。因为父母都是优质alpha的缘故，焉栩嘉的发情期来的很快去的也快，没什么痛苦，就直接成了分化成了alpha。  
分化后，腺体开始分泌激素，焉栩嘉就像雨后春笋一样猛窜，膝盖每日每夜的疼，就连晨勃支起的帐篷都比以前的更高了。  
短短三个月的假期，焉栩嘉就从一条白斩鸡，彻底蜕变成一个无论是体格还是运动神经，都甩人几条街的优质alpha。  
“哇，184了，嘉嘉真棒！”  
在机场遇到免费的体测器，焉栩嘉迫不及待的踩上去试了试，好家伙，三个月长了10公分，这就是alpha激素的威力。焉栩嘉已经迫不及待的想跟夏之光炫耀一下他终于熬出头的喜讯，奈何今天夏之光并没有来接机，只有夏家夫妇过来给他们一家人洗风尘。  
“光光病了，在家躺着呢，待会儿要去看他不？”  
“可以，我给他买了点特产，他肯定喜欢。”  
焉栩嘉偷乐，想着夏之光这煞笔绝对又是晚上蹬被子发烧了，回去后一定要好好的在他面前吃香的喝辣的嘲讽一番。到夏家时，天色已经暗了，父母们开了点酒准备边吃晚饭边聊聊天，焉栩嘉则端着晚饭去夏之光房间里慰问病号了。  
“傻逼，你爹我回来了，还不开门！”  
焉栩嘉大喊一声，只听见屋子里乒呤乓啷一阵乱响，好大一会儿夏之光才跑过来开门。焉栩嘉正想调侃一句夏之光是不是在藏小黄书，门开后迎面一股玫瑰花味，把焉栩嘉熏的一时找不到北。  
这是alpha的信息素？  
“操，你不早点给我发信息，我屋子都没收。”  
夏之光骂骂咧咧的说着，焉栩嘉才注意到夏之光的五官好像变得更柔和了。也不知是不是许久未见距离产生了美，他第一次觉得夏之光好漂亮。皮肤粉白粉白的，眼睛长而媚，双眼皮也极深，一直扫到鬓角去了。鼻子挺拔的像一座小山，眼珠子像星星一样明亮，眼角下的泪痣随着抬眼微微移动，一举一动，都光芒四射。  
“你发啥呆呢？”  
“你整容了？”  
这句话成功把夏之光激怒了，要不是看着他端着盘子，他绝对少不了一脚。夏之光先把焉栩嘉拖进房间，再跨坐在他的身上，掰着自己的眼皮给他看自己的双眼皮贴，强调了好几遍自己没整容。  
“老子一直这么帅，一个个咋回事啊，都说我整容。”  
夏之光坐在焉栩嘉的大腿上，抱着膀子生闷气，焉栩嘉才从恍惚之中回过神，又仔仔细细的打量了一遍夏之光，他的确变漂亮了。  
“有多少人说你最近变了？”  
“好多个，他们见到我就问我是不是动刀子了，哪有那么好的技术，疤都不留，术后直接消肿啊！”  
“你真的变了，是激素问题吗？我咋没变好看？”  
焉栩嘉的手摸上了夏之光的腰，真他妈细，他刚想用手测测宽度，夏之光就红着脸推开了，说什么先吃东西，他饿了。  
怎么声音也变得这么温柔，眼睛很大睫毛很长，有点像女孩子？这似有似无的玫瑰花味又是哪来的？啊，真的好好味，还想再多闻一点……  
焉栩嘉凑到夏之光的脖颈，果然，香气的来源便是夏之光的腺体。他没忍住伸舌头舔了一下，像吃玫瑰糕一样，甜甜的带着花香。夏之光发出一声甜腻的娇喘，捂着脖子想躲开，却被焉栩嘉一把扼住手腕压倒在了床上，对着脖子又舔又咬，怎么闻都闻不够。  
“焉栩嘉，你，你走开！”  
“怕什么，都是alpha，给我闻闻又不会少块肉～”  
不知怎么回事，夏之光的力气好像也变小了，换作以前，夏之光这个时候肯定已经翻身把焉栩嘉按下去打一顿了。焉栩嘉想，或许是夏之光生病的缘故吧，浑身都软软的，挣扎跟没挣扎似的。他就像头野狼，张开嘴含住了夏之光的腺体，用尖牙不停地磨蹭着，轻咬着，身下的人也开始颤抖，用带着哭腔的小奶音说松手。  
“松开……”  
“叫声爸爸我就放了你～”  
“没跟你开玩笑，松开，我警告你，焉栩嘉！”  
“咋还着急上火了？不就信息素嘛，我的也给你闻闻。”  
焉栩嘉整个人压在夏之光身上，用自己的腿压住夏之光的大腿，将头埋在夏之光的颈窝，释放出一阵信息素来。焉栩嘉的信息素很想香，前调是木质焚香后调混着薄荷和橙花的气息，不同于别的alpha，焉栩嘉的信息素像男士香水，有种光着脚在沙滩上行走的清新感。  
“怎么样，不错吧？”  
“滚……”  
夏之光的脖子红成一片，淡淡的玫瑰花味也变得浓烈，还带着些许红酒的香气，像一块精心制成的花香蛋糕，酸酸甜甜的，十分上头。焉栩嘉总算意识到了这个信息素的不对劲，因为他硬了，毫无预兆，胯下坚挺的东西就抵在夏之光的屁股上。  
“怎么回事……”  
焉栩嘉的脸也红了，信息素抑制不住的胡乱分泌，这是alpha的本性，去勾引眼前的omega，夏之光侧过来的脸布满情欲，摇曳着灿烂繁星的眼眸被水雾掩盖。  
“叫你松开……”  
“你是omega？”  
真像被无情撕开，夏之光露出了惊慌的表情，但为了保证自己不被眼前的alpha吃干抹净，他还是示弱的点了点头。焉栩嘉立刻从夏之光身上弹开，去书包里拿了抑制剂一口气吞了三颗，又把药盒丢给夏之光，叫他也赶快吃一些。  
“疯了，你骗我干嘛？差点就把你标记了……”  
“因为，不想当omega……”  
被戳到痛处的夏之光开始掉眼泪，那叫个梨花似雨美不胜收，焉栩嘉回忆起夏之光小时候哭就知道干嚎，要多丑有多丑，咋现在变成omega了，哭起来这么漂亮惹人怜悯，连一直嫌弃他的焉栩嘉都忍不住去给他擦眼泪，嘟着嘴安慰了老半天。  
唉，这就是激素的力量。咋有种跟自己从小玩到大的假小子变成白天鹅的错觉。  
焉栩嘉知道夏之光好强，从小争强好斗的夏铁刚怎会想到自己会变成omega，还是玫瑰酒心糖味的，让饥肠辘辘的焉栩嘉几次都想把人剥来吃了。那双大眼睛满是泪水的样子就像一只小黑猫，哭一会儿还打个哭嗝，闪着楚楚动人的亮光。  
“别哭了，先吃饭，待会儿冷了不好吃了。”  
“呜呜呜，还不都怪你……”  
“好好好，怪我，怪我，来我给你喂，你张嘴。”  
平时在一起独处不到五分钟就会开始打架的两个人，今天却老老实实坐了半个小时。焉栩嘉也不厌其烦的给夏之光喂粥，那小嘴红扑扑的，软肉在洁白的陶瓷勺子上一抿，焉栩嘉就不由脑补，这嘴亲上去该有多软。  
“要是开学了，你敢把我是omega的事情说出去，我就打死你。”  
上一秒焉栩嘉还在感叹夏之光小嘴长的俊俏，下一秒这小嘴说的话就让他恨不得给他咬一口。真是不知天高地厚，都变成omega了还敢这么跟alpha说话，但焉栩嘉想着自己也没必要跟夏之光斗，对方已经够可怜了。  
“那行，你叫声爹我就答应你。”  
“你有病啊！你怎么这么执着当我爹？”  
“那，每天五分钟，让我问问你的信息素，成不？”  
“不成！鬼知道你忍不忍得住。”  
死鸭子嘴硬，焉栩嘉掏出手机就编辑了一条说说，逼夏之光答应，不后就发空间，让所有人都知道他是omega。要知道焉栩嘉以前在初中可是学生会会长，好友可多的去了，夏之光条件反应的去抢，可他现在的体魄，已经打不过变成alpha的焉栩嘉了。  
很快，他又被人按在了身子底下，双手被按在头顶无法动弹，焉栩嘉威胁似的散发出一点信息素，夏之光脸就红了，只好扯着他的小奶音，答应了下来。  
“敢反悔我就标记你，之光～”  
“你！大猪蹄子！”  
两个小家伙又扭打起来，楼下的父母正一边喝酒，一边悄悄的给他们订了娃娃亲。  
“你说他俩这么帅，生的娃该有多好看～”  
“对昂，生两个，女儿像光光，儿子像嘉嘉，儿女双全，简直了～”  
喝醉酒的妈妈们抱在一起大笑，甚至开始规划俩孩子的婚礼应该去哪举行。

****  
夏之光这煞笔没想到自己会变成omega，中考填志愿的时候，还信誓旦旦的报考了他爸以前读过的学校。  
这学校其实没什么，只不过近几年改办成男校了，收的学生也是a多o少，阴阳比例失调。焉栩嘉到没什么，走哪他都是最强的那个alpha，相比是夏之光，上个学简直胆战心惊。  
“你问问，我身上还有玫瑰花味吗？”  
“没了，你喷了多少古龙水，臭死了！”  
“你以为我想啊，哪个alpha是玫瑰花味的！”  
夏之光很委屈，在脖子上喷了一次又一次的阻断喷雾，又把自己的头发梳到脑后，对着镜子做出凶狠的表情，可这一切在知晓真像的焉栩嘉面前，就跟奶猫威胁人似的，不仅不可怕，还有点想吸。  
“得了，快走了，要迟到了。”  
焉栩嘉催促着，自顾自的往前走，夏之光也急急忙忙跟在后面，骂骂咧咧的，并没有发现焉栩嘉脸上的谜之红晕。到了学校，焉栩嘉先去公告栏前看分班，今年运气不好，他俩一个在五班，一个在七班。  
“操，隔两个呢。”  
“有啥嘛，你不是不怎么喜欢看见我吗？”  
“瞎说。”  
焉栩嘉揉了一把夏之光的脑袋，说实话他有点担心，把夏之光这样傻乎乎的omega放进别的alpha堆里，他还有没有那么好的运气保护好他。虽说没有标记，但貌似在焉栩嘉的心里，夏之光已经是他的omega了。一直都是，夏之光一直都属于他，无论是alpha还是omega，都还是属于他。  
“下课来找你，乱跑腿打断。”  
“凶个鬼啊，烟灰缸！”  
两人在夏之光班上分别，脑子不怎么好用的夏之光选择了靠窗户的座位，方便晒太阳睡大觉。就在这时，班上来了几个混混，一眼就认出了夏之光。  
“哟，这谁啊，这不是x中的老大夏之光嘛？”  
熟悉的声音传入夏之光的耳膜，他抬头一看，是以前被他打败过的几个小混混，大概暑假天都分化了，一个个长高了不少，虎视眈眈的看着夏之光，还不忘凑过去闻了闻他身上的味道。  
“哟，劣质古龙水味？你还不会是个劣质alpha吧，好久不见，咋没长个呢？”  
“暑假没怎么出门，你们也是，好久没见，咋还没长脑子？”  
“你！”  
那几个人大概是觉得自己变成alpha了，便不再怕曾经的小霸王夏之光了。奈何第一个人冲过来就被夏之光一拳打在了门面上，鼻血喷涌而出，紧接着夏之光捞起自己的椅子，就丢在后面三个人身上。  
“开学第一天就想挂彩，小爷我满足你们！”  
好久没揍人了，夏之光一肚子的火，前段时间跟焉栩嘉打架老输，怨气便全部发在了这几个挑事的人身上。虽说变成了omega，但夏之光的体格还是不能小觑，几下三下就把那群人打的满地找牙，跪地求饶认大哥。  
“我看你们是好久没挨揍皮痒了，谁给你们的豹子胆来惹我？”  
夏之光皱着眉头，眼睛瞪的圆圆的，他脸皮薄一生气鼻子到脸颊就是一片桃红，天生玫瑰色的嘴唇紧抿着，好像看起来，也没那么可怕？  
随即，一阵淡淡的玫瑰香萦绕出来，不少嗅觉敏锐的alpha都注意到了这股奇香。夏之光因为愤怒不知道自己的信息素早已失控，只见一个白白嫩嫩的高挑少年从后面冲了过来，一把捂住了夏之光的脖子，把他拖出门外。  
“呀，这谁啊，小光呀！来来来，跟我叙叙旧。”  
夏之光还没反应过来，回头一看发现是赵磊，对方用口型说他信息素漏了，夏之光脸瞬间红成一片，便跟着赵磊出去了，躲到无人的地方去。  
“你成omega了？”  
“嗯……”  
“信息素都控制不好，你就不怕被人吃了啊！”  
赵磊一边抱怨，一边撕开一张透明的抑制贴黏在夏之光的后颈上，香味可算少了一些，赵磊才松了一口气。赵磊是夏之光的前学长，前年出了点小意外生病休学了一年，今年便跟夏之光同级，也是个omega，赵磊的出现让夏之光心里稍微安稳了一些。  
“别在跟那些alpha打闹了，听见没！”  
“他们打不过我的……”  
“嘿哟，他们只是不知道你是omega，知道了，一点信息素就能把你撂倒。这是生理差异，你必须得认，听到没！”  
“好……”  
夏之光像一个挨训的小狗，赵磊训完了又觉得心疼，把夏之光的小脸蛋捧起来夸赞了一番，说光光变漂亮了云云，几下三下就把夏之光哄开心了。两人手挽着手回到教室，庆幸那几个混混没有告状，不后开学第一天，夏之光就得请家长了。  
但这只是个开端，夏之光一挑四的传闻很快就传到了高二高三的学长耳中。alpha的本性好斗，知道学校里来了个这么厉害的学弟，不少人争先恐后想挑战，想把夏之光拉到自己的阵营里来。  
这不，才刚刚放学没多久，夏之光和焉栩嘉两个人刚从校门出来，就被一群学长给堵着了。慕名挑战的alpha们自报家门，焉栩嘉的脸瞬间暗了下去，才一天没管夏之光，他就惹事了。  
“回去给我解释清楚。”  
“操！我哪知道消息传的那么快？”  
两人看似在抱怨，其实都把书包一丢，扭扭骨头，露出一个兴奋的笑容。  
“哟，旁边的小弟也加入吗？”  
“我是他爹，打我儿子，先过我这关。”  
“你个挨千刀的！”  
内讧先放到一边，焉栩嘉双手青筋暴起，一个箭步就冲到最前面嘴欠的那个人面前，迅猛的给了人门面一拳，瞬间鲜血淋漓。夏之光也紧随其后，先是一个横扫踢飞准备偷袭焉栩嘉的人，又接着刚刚踢人的惯性，踹飞了准备掏刀的小混混。  
焉栩嘉几乎是一拳一个，人太多了就用脑袋，打兴奋了就忘了控制信息素，属于alpha独有的愤怒信息素如波涛般汹涌而出，受到抑制的不仅是那些劣质alpha，还有倒霉蛋夏之光。  
“你神经病啊！我还在这！”  
“操，我忘了，sorry~”  
焉栩嘉连忙双手十合道歉，紧接着又迅速处理了还能站的住的小杂碎们。夏之光已经腿软了，可为了维持自己的形象，他还是艰难的站在原地，直到焉栩嘉搂着他的腰扶住他，他才用那类似撒娇的哭腔抱怨起来。  
“我错了，这不人多兴奋了嘛～”  
“你个傻逼……”  
夏之光缩在焉栩嘉怀里，几乎是被抱着回去的，洗了个澡才缓了不少，却看见焉栩嘉一脸坏笑的坐在自己的床上，拍着床垫叫夏之光过来。  
“别忘了约定，五分钟。”  
“好烦啊！你敢蹭我我阉了你！”  
夏之光嘴上在骂，可动作却扭扭捏捏的靠了过去，焉栩嘉把他压在床上，用手臂围住他，像大狗一样蹭着他的脖子，夏之光才缓缓放出些信息素来。  
“真的好香啊，我们之光是玫瑰花唉～”  
“你好烦！”  
“之光，之光，再多给我闻闻。”  
“知道啦！你别乱蹭。”  
说好的五分钟，可时钟已经走了一大半，焉栩嘉在夏之光的怀里睡着了，大概是今天打了架有点累。夏之光嘴里骂骂咧咧的抱怨焉栩嘉太重，可却随手关了灯，把焉栩嘉推到一边自己缩进了焉栩嘉的怀里，被薄荷橙花味的信息素包裹着，有种谜一样的安稳。  
真的好舒服啊。  
夏之光心想，听着焉栩嘉的心跳睡着了。  
****  
放学后，夏之光总会去焉栩嘉家里写作业。  
小傻子在第一章节就卡死了，写个数学题像研究原子弹似的，看什么符号都陌生，一个暑假玩得太开心了，初中的知识全盘还给老师，焉栩嘉带着他边复习边写作业，一直折磨到晚上十一点才彻底写完。  
“这么晚了，在这住吧。”  
焉栩嘉对夏之光留下来过夜不抱希望，要知道这些年夏之光并不黏他，再说了夏之光的家就在隔壁，也就是下个楼出个门的距离。但今天的夏之光却像一只顺毛的小兔子，乖乖巧巧说了一声好便等着焉栩嘉给他拿换洗衣服。意料之外的回答反而让焉栩嘉慌了神，被催促了好几声才去衣柜里拿了套干净的睡衣。  
“你还有新的内裤吗？”  
“啊？有，有，不知道你穿得上不……”  
“肯定穿得上！”  
夏之光置气一般的说着，小脸一片绯红，焉栩嘉看得有点失神，可最后还是翻出了压箱底自己穿不上的小码内裤，递给了夏之光。而焉栩嘉则去了一楼的淋浴室，把有浴缸的大浴室让给了爱泡澡的夏之光。  
洗完澡后，焉栩嘉先是去厨房的冰箱里拿了些牛奶喝，转头便遇到了洗完澡的夏之光，用类似撒娇的口吻说自己也想喝，便顺走了焉栩嘉手里还剩下的半杯牛奶。  
不知道是不是错觉，焉栩嘉总觉得夏之光最近有点黏他，以前并不是这样的，夏之光总有自己的事情要去忙，并且以反抗欺负焉栩嘉为乐，怎么突然间变得这么听话？  
就在焉栩嘉思考这个问题时，突然伸出来的手缠住了他的脖子，夏之光一头栽进他的胸口，像只小猫，毛茸茸的脑袋在他胸口上蹭个不停。  
“喂！你干什么啊……”  
“你说的，每天5分钟……”夏之光抬起头的脸有点红，漂亮的睫羽每一次煽动都能迸发出迷人的光，或许是在给自己的主动找台阶，夏之光又嘟着嘴加了一句，“要抱就抱，不抱我走了！”  
“抱抱抱，之光难得这么稀罕我。”  
“谁稀罕你！”  
话音刚落，夏之光便被拦腰抱起，毫无情趣可言的焉栩嘉像扛麻袋一样把夏之光扛进了卧室，丢在了床上。对于这种投欢送抱的行为，焉栩嘉自然来者不拒，甚至alpha的本能告诉他，眼前的omega，正在勾引他。  
焉栩嘉撩起夏之光鬓角上的碎发，纤长的手指抚摸着夏之光耳边敏感的头皮，夏之光不仅没有躲还歪着头乱蹭，舍不得手掌抽出似的，甚至扭过头亲吻。  
“嘉嘉的手好冰，好舒服……”  
夏之光过于会撩动人心，这让焉栩嘉为之欣喜也担忧起别的。现在在男校除开他就只有老交情赵磊知道夏之光是omega的事情，万一被别的臭鱼烂虾知道，或者被别人遇见发情期，夏之光还能不能属于他。秉着alpha的本性，焉栩嘉决定做一件破釜沉舟的事情，这个决定并不是突然的，而是基于夏之光的表现。  
他一定是在勾引自己。  
不同于以前闻到的橙花和薄荷，一股略微呛鼻的焚香味裹着烈酒的醇香涌出，原本夏之光爱闻的薄荷橙花成了附属品，取而代之的是辛辣的酒和呛鼻的焚香。  
omega的本性告诉夏之光，焉栩嘉有些不对劲了，但等他准备逃跑的时，他已经无法动弹。alpha的信息素对omega而言是致命的，夏之光甚至吓出了眼泪，他没想到焉栩嘉会失控。当初答应那5分钟时夏之光就考虑过这种情况，可他觉得他和焉栩嘉本是上唇碰下唇的关系，不用担心此事。可是如今玩火自焚，一时不知道该如何是好。  
“嘉嘉，嘉嘉，冷静一点……”  
“不疼的，之光，只是标记你。”  
夏之光把手推到焉栩嘉脸上，却被焉栩嘉透过手指看他的眼神吓着了。那双眼睛宛如捕猎的猛兽，瞳孔紧缩着看着他，下一秒焉栩嘉就用巨大的力量把他翻了个面，扼着他的手腕，拽下了他松松垮垮的睡裤。  
“别怕，之光，只标记这一次，你就永远是我的了…”  
“不，不要，我不要，你冷静一下，不要……”  
手指粗暴的挤入夏之光未经人事的穴口，撕裂的疼痛瞬间，身体却不受控制的开始分泌黏液，这反而促使焉栩嘉进入更深的地方，还挑逗的说着，之光，你湿了。  
开疆破土般的前戏让夏之光羞耻极了，他还没做好要被标记的准备，嗓子眼发出了像猫一样的悲鸣，却被焉栩嘉无视，硕大抵在了穴口，无论夏之光怎么求饶叫喊，焉栩嘉还是执拗的全盘挺入。  
“痛——痛死了——啊—”  
“嘉嘉，嘉嘉，我痛……”  
“我痛……”  
带着哭腔的求饶声结束后，是一连串哭呛着呜咽的哭声，大概是恐惧导致的呼吸过度，夏之光抑制不住的咳呛起来，哭泣声也夺出喉咙，变成一种近似尖叫的悲鸣，像濒死的小鸟，哭声凄凄泣泣，瞬间拉回了焉栩嘉的理智，他才低头正视了眼前的狼藉。  
当他松开夏之光后，夏之光就像只奄奄一息的小猫，一寸一寸的爬走了，用被子裹紧自己，躲到了床与墙的角落。还在咳嗽，用十分警惕的眼神看着焉栩嘉，眼眶全红了，嘴唇也咬的流血，像被人虐待过的猫，眼神里满是愤怒和害怕。  
“之光，我……”  
“你滚开！”  
“我错了，让我看看你的伤……”  
“叫你滚开！！”夏之光接近崩溃的喊出声，眼泪止不住的往下流，“你敢过来，我这辈子都不理你了。”  
一字一顿，每个字都在嘴里咀嚼过。说实话，要是这个时候焉栩嘉霸王硬上弓，把他标记了，就算他一辈子不理，标记也会让他们不得不走在一起。可焉栩嘉却露出了很落寞的表情，说自己睡在楼下的沙发上，需要什么直接叫醒他就可以。  
焉栩嘉出去后，夏之光便倒在床上开始哭，用纸一次次擦拭着自己一塌糊涂的腿间，哭久了就困了，不知不觉就睡着了。  
他和焉栩嘉，到底算什么关系？

****  
没吃早饭的夏之光早早就去了教室，撒娇耍泼的要了赵磊半个三明治，又去其他同学那要了些早点，勉强吃饱了。  
开学也有一个月了，夏之光跟班上的人都相处的不错，包括第一天挑事的小混混，都成了夏之光的忠实粉丝。他本身就是特别爱说话的交际性，如今在男校也能混得风生水起，跟谁的关系都很近，完全不用担心没朋友。  
他一如既往的大笑，跟同学聊起昨天的作业还有抖音上的搞笑视频，无论是哪片海域，他都知道不少。而坐在他后面的赵磊却看穿了一切，趁着夏之光去厕所的间隙，把人又拐到无人的角落去了。  
“你干什么啊！”  
“说，你最近是不是跟alpha做了什么？”  
“你，你怎么知道？！”  
夏之光好不容易才装的跟没事人一样，昨天焉栩嘉像发情野兽般按住他的回忆又浮现在脑海。赵磊立刻掰着夏之光的脑袋看他的后颈，很好没有牙印，大概只是临时标记而已。  
“你被标记了。”  
“什么！”  
“临时标记而已，你身上很重一股，薄荷味？还有点酒味？总之很特别的信息素，会诱导你进入发情期，你要小心一点，抑制剂带够了吗？”  
赵磊的提醒下，夏之光才想起自己没带抑制剂，看着赵磊一副要掐死他的样子，他说他马上去医务室拿。赵磊先分给了他半板药片，是普通型的，并不是发情期专用的。赵磊叮嘱他不要碍于面子不去拿专门的抑制剂，周围全都是alpha，很危险。  
“omega没什么丢人的，懂吗？”  
“知道啦，你咋跟老妈子一样！”  
夏之光嘟嘟啷啷的答应了，赵磊才放他回去，中途碰见了守在他们班门口想跟夏之光道歉的焉栩嘉，奈何他嘴巴刚刚张开，夏之光就赌气溜走了。  
“你俩吵架了？”  
“嗯……我的错，你跟他说说，我不是故意的。”  
“害，他这脾气也就一会儿，你中午来找他说不定就好了。”  
“不，这次有点严重……总之，磊哥你跟他说我中午来找他，想吃啥我都请，叫他别生气了。”  
焉栩嘉本还想说些什么，奈何上课铃响了，他就这样尴尬的说了声谢谢，小跑着回自己班上了。赵磊大概明白了发生了什么，小情侣吵架嘛，多大点事，便把刚刚焉栩嘉说的话添油加醋说给了夏之光听。  
“他还哭了，啧啧啧，你就原谅他吧。”  
“真哭了？”  
“对，哭的跟个傻子似的。”  
赵磊模仿着焉栩嘉用低音炮说话的样子，逗的夏之光哈哈大笑，被进来的老师看见了，罚站了一节课。

****  
午休期间，夏之光在老地方等焉栩嘉，却怎么都没把人等过来。  
一怒之下，夏之光觉得自己被耍了，就干脆自己去吃午饭，赵磊叮嘱的事情也忘到九霄云外去了，他怒气冲冲的决定今天喝两杯奶茶。  
天很热，小吃街上堆满了学校里的学生，人挤人，满是汗臭味。夏之光不止一次闻到了alpha的信息素味，心里抱怨着，这群刚刚分化完管不好自己信息素的alpha都是狗杂种。身体越来越热，夏之光却以为是天气的缘故，直到他去买奶茶的时候，给他递奶茶的阿姨问起，夏之光的香水是什么牌子的，很好闻。  
“玫瑰花味的唉，在哪买的呢？”  
“额，这，我妈的，我也不知道……”  
夏之光搪塞过去，拿着奶茶就往学校里跑，身体越发燥热起来，这是他分化后经历的第一次发情期，腿间像开了小河一样粘腻潮湿，无奈之下，他只好躲进小巷子，就着奶茶吞下了赵磊给他的那半板药片。  
“快点止住啊……”  
夏之光祈祷着，身体的燥热却没减少半点，他只好掏出手机给赵磊打电话，说自己好像发情了，叫赵磊来救他。  
“你在哪？我去医务室给你拿药，你找个安全的地方躲起来！不要躲在通风处！”  
“我在小吃街……就有个小巷子里…操…我进来太匆忙了，反正是个死胡同，你来找我吧……”  
“好，你别乱走，我来了。”  
电话挂断，夏之光舒了口气靠在墙上，普通抑制剂的确一点作用都没有，夏之光觉得后穴瘙痒难耐，快要疯掉。都怪焉栩嘉，搞什么临时标记，害的他发情。夏之光越想越气，可满脑子都是焉栩嘉的模样，他好想闻一闻焉栩嘉的信息素味，想被他拥抱，想接吻……  
“瞧瞧这谁啊？小夏同学？”  
夏之光喘着气抬起头，才发现是上次找茬的那几个学长，可他已经没有力气站起来了，只能眼神涣散的看着那几个人把他包围，一个人还托着他的下巴，打量他的脸。  
“没想到你是个omega啊？怎么了？发情了吗？好可怜哦～要哥哥们帮你解解痒吗？”  
“不要…乘人之危……”  
“这哪是乘人之危呢？我们是在帮你啊，这么多个哥哥肯定能够满足你的，喜欢哪个，还能标记你，以后就不会发情了哦。”  
“滚开啊……”  
夏之光无力的挣扎在alpha们的面前就是情趣，几下三下他的衣服就被扯的乱七八糟。发情期的疲软让夏之光根本无法跟这几个人抗衡，乱七八糟且难闻的信息素麻痹着他的大脑，他此时此刻，只是迫切的想闻到薄荷橙花的味道。  
他好想焉栩嘉。  
在眼泪落地的那一瞬间，身上的人被人踹飞了，夏之光无力的抬起头，只见焉栩嘉穿着被扯的脏兮兮的衬衫，像盖世英雄一样出现在他的眼前。他脸上还有伤口，好像刚跟人打了一架似的。  
“操你妈的，我就知道你们是串通好的！老子的人你们也敢动，皮给你们扒了！”  
愤怒的信息素充满了整个小巷，焉栩嘉像嗜血的怪物一样揍翻了那几个劣质alpha。等他确定每个人都没力气站起来后，他开始帮夏之光整理衣物，夏之光搂着他的脖子哭了起来，一遍一遍的说着他好怕。  
“没事，没事，我来了，之光乖，不哭了。”  
“呜呜呜……你跑哪去了……你怎么不跟着我……”  
“我被几个人缠住了，抱歉啊，我以后再也不跟你分开了。”  
“呜呜……都怪你……我好怕……”  
“怪我怪我，来，我背你。”  
夏之光趴在焉栩嘉的肩膀上时都还在掉眼泪，站在巷口的赵磊确定了信息素已经散了才冲进去。他把药片递进夏之光的手里，检查了一下夏之光的受伤情况，叮嘱焉栩嘉一定要给夏之光吃药，不后会越来越难受的。  
“记住了？”  
“知道了，磊哥，帮我们请个假。”

****  
给夏之光清理干净身子以后，焉栩嘉已经快被信息素熏了个半死，先自己吃了好几片抑制剂，才端着水杯去喂夏之光吃。发情期的夏之光像小白兔一样老实，趴在床上一动不动就只喘气。焉栩嘉把他扶起来一点点，轻声细语的哄他吃药，夏之光却摇着头，蹭到焉栩嘉的脖子上胡乱的吻了起来。  
“之光，别这样。”  
“你帮帮我，帮帮我……”  
“不行，之光，把药吃了。”  
“我不……呜呜……你是不是讨厌我了？”  
“这跟讨不讨厌你没关系。”  
焉栩嘉哭笑不得，哄着夏之光把药吃了，同样的错误焉栩嘉不会犯第二回，可发情期的夏之光太过于黏人，让他的确不好把药塞进那张小嘴里。  
“要亲亲，要嘉嘉亲亲。”  
“亲亲吗？可以，嘴巴张开。”  
夏之光果然乖巧照做，焉栩嘉则把药含在自己嘴里，嘴对嘴把药送到了夏之光嘴里。夏之光想躲开，焉栩嘉就按住他的后脑勺，用自己的舌头压住夏之光的舌头，缺氧逼迫夏之光吞咽，几下三下，就把药吃了个干净。  
“嘉嘉好狡猾……”  
“是你不听话，乖，睡会儿，一会儿就好了。”  
“不，我要你陪我……”  
软磨硬泡的夏之光缠着焉栩嘉的手臂不让他走，漂亮的小脸蛋一片绯红，就像摸了胭脂一般，宛如一颗红樱桃，让人爱不释手。耐不住夏之光的撒娇，焉栩嘉只好坐在床边陪他，大概过了半个钟头，他觉得夏之光差不多已经睡着了，才蹑手蹑脚的想出去。  
该死的玫瑰味，他下面就没有哪一刻是软的。  
“别走……”  
刚刚站起来，焉栩嘉就被拦腰抱住，夏之光像个火炉一样靠在他的背上，把他按回床上。  
“药没生效吗？要不要再吃一颗？”  
“不要，我要嘉嘉，我们做吧。”  
“不行……嘶……”  
话还没说完，夏之光趴在了焉栩嘉的大腿上，掏出性器就往自己嘴里喂，弄得焉栩嘉不知如何是好 ，只好抵住夏之光的额头，叫他不准含那个东西。  
“为什么不可以，你都勃起了！”  
“你从哪里学的这些东西！不可以就是不可以，昨天谁哭的跟傻逼一样！今天还挑逗我！”  
“那是你太不温柔了！你要是温柔一点我肯定准啊！”  
“谁信你这个发情的大傻逼！”  
“你凭什么不信我！我这么喜欢你！”  
做爱前先表白，两个人都傻眼了。夏之光说的的确是真心话，就在他刚刚发情的那段时间，他满脑子都想着焉栩嘉。他的确是喜欢焉栩嘉的，从小到大，焉栩嘉在他心里都是第一位。所有的好东西，想要聊的天，他都会第一时间去找焉栩嘉。他们不仅是朋友，还是知己，是不言而喻的挚友，是并肩生活的羁绊。  
他回忆起焉栩嘉打来电话说自己是alpha的时候，他第一个反应便是，他们是天生一对。  
怎有这般的巧，父母是挚友，又一起长大，刚好你是alpha，我是omega，咱们不是天生一对，还能是什么？从出生开始就注定在一起，不是天生一对，还能是什么？  
“你别是开玩笑的吧？”  
“是又咋样，不做就不做，我不跟你玩了。”  
“我也喜欢你，之光，我们在一起吧。”  
“我开玩笑的，你，你，你走开！”  
“这个时候就别傲娇了，乖，过来，我抱你。”  
真的是，让人沉迷。夏之光红着脸，低着头，又被焉栩嘉捧起下巴，落下了一个温柔的吻。  
“我会温柔的。”  
焉栩嘉许诺，玫瑰花的甜香混着薄荷橙花酿成一壶醇香爽口的美酒。

****  
“够了……快进来……”  
前戏进行了半个多小时，夏之光都被插射了一回，肚子上全是白花花的黏液，可他还是分着腿，让焉栩嘉的手指插进跟深。  
这个姿势太羞耻了，夏之光的头枕在焉栩嘉的大腿上，硕大的性器就抵在他的脸上，绕过性器还能看见焉栩嘉忍耐欲望的表情。夏之光像个被主人抚摸肚皮的小狗，张着腿，焉栩嘉的大手就在他两腿之间抽插着，发出淫靡的水声，只需要他稍稍抬起头，就能看见自己被焉栩嘉指奸的淫荡模样。  
“你说要温柔一点的。”  
焉栩嘉按着夏之光的前列腺不停地挤压，夏之光便发出粘腻的叫声，撒着娇要焉栩嘉快进来，别再玩他的小穴了。  
“我想要了嘛……”  
夏之光撒娇谁忍得住，焉栩嘉直接把人抱到床上，把夏之光摆成一个跪趴的姿势，就扶着性器慢慢进去了，后穴扩张的很好，再加上夏之光自己分泌的粘腻液体，没怎么费力就插进去了，肉穴穆然的绞住性器，一点都不疼，反而十分舒服。  
“呜…好深……”  
“疼吗？疼得话我出来一点？”  
“不……”  
夏之光把头埋在枕头里，摇晃着他的毛脑袋，焉栩嘉也俯身压住了身下的爱人，吮吸着他脖颈间的玫瑰香，他的玫瑰味酒心甜巧，惹得他忍不住用牙轻咬，下身也不安分的深顶一下，前端顶入了生殖腔，突如其来的进入让夏之光忍不住叫了一声，一股温热的液体便浇在焉栩嘉的前端，焉栩嘉险些被他夹射。  
“我以后不会让你一个人了，之光。”  
焉栩嘉靠在夏之光的肩膀上深情告白，手也摸到了夏之光的肚脐，那个地方被顶了个小包，伴随着焉栩嘉甜腻的情话，轻微的颤动着。夏之光发出小猫叫春的声音，咬着床单，痉挛着射了出来，肉穴猛烈的吮嘬着焉栩嘉的性器，不用说都能感受得到他有多么兴奋。  
“你射了，之光，舒服吗？”  
“舒服……啊……嘉嘉…慢一点……”  
夏之光伸手摸住焉栩嘉的脖子，整个人弯成弓抵在焉栩嘉的身上，凌乱破碎的呻吟传入焉栩嘉的耳朵，惹得这个初尝禁果的alpha意乱情迷，掐着夏之光的腰在花穴里操的越来越快，每一次都操进敏感的生殖腔内，感受着里面源源不断的液体温热的浇灌，甬道讨好似的也缠着焉栩嘉的性器，宫口吮吸着前端，渴望着被爱人的精液灌满，一点点痉挛着，抽搐着。  
“我要标记你了，之光。”  
后颈被人咬住，一股麻木的温热在脖子上绽放开去，夏之光低着头小声地呻吟着，却没有较大的动作去挣扎，心脏快要跳出来了，一想着自己这辈子都要跟焉栩嘉过了，内心又激动又害怕。肚子里也被射满了精液，温温热热的，性器又胀大了一圈，已经成结了。夏之光知道这意味着什么，生育和标记，寓意着他们的关系即将走到下一个阶段。  
“嘉嘉…”夏之光轻轻的唤了一声，“别离开我。”  
焉栩嘉用力的抱住夏之光，一遍一遍重复着他不会离开，他的头埋向夏之光的颈肩，浓郁的薄荷清香混着玫瑰花的香甜，早已分不清是谁的信息素，融合在一起，难舍难分。柔软的发丝蹭着他的鼻尖，他们的肌肤只隔着一层汗水，焉栩嘉甚至觉得，夏之光的心跳都跟他逐渐达到了一个频率。  
咬破的玫瑰花在焉栩嘉面前彻底绽放，他的爱和他的泪终于有了归属。  
咱们是天生一对啊，自始自终都如此。

****  
“对不起！我不知道他们偷听了我和光光说话！”  
赵磊双手十合前来道歉，夏之光一头雾水两只眼睛瞪的滚圆。经过赵磊和焉栩嘉信息核对，夏之光才知道，昨天并不是焉栩嘉毁约，而是几个小混混缠上了焉栩嘉。  
“我就说我跟那几个人无冤无仇，老子撒尿他们来踹我？搞了半天是为了拖延我？”  
“不，他们是想趁你们分开搞偷袭，夏之光发情是他们计划外的。”  
“是嘛……那我们走后那群人呢？”  
“这个嘛。”赵磊尴尬的挠了挠头，只见不远处，一个穿着别的学校校服的高大男生走过来，一把搂住了赵磊的肩膀，“我男朋友，嘉行高中的，他和他兄弟们帮忙收拾了，我就顺便问了问。”  
焉栩嘉看着那群身高恐怕平均下来都有185的壮汉群，不由的咽了咽口水，怪不得赵磊这个omega能在这个男校混得如鱼得水，原来背后有这些人撑腰。赵磊也不是小个子，却在他男朋友面前娇小的跟小白兔似的，焉栩嘉看那个高个子长着一张不好惹的模样，连忙拖着夏之光先走了。  
“可怕，嘉行的都是吃炸药长大的吗？”  
“那就是磊哥的男朋友啊！以前见过，好有夫妻相！”  
“得了吧，赵磊比他长得好，哎哟，那人有190吧。”  
“差不多吧，好羡慕啊~”  
“你羡慕谁？”  
东亚醋王在线翻坛子，夏之光急忙解释是羡慕人家个子高，可焉栩嘉哪听得下去，低着头就自顾自走了，留下夏之光灰溜溜的一个人往教室走。就在他拉开门准备进去的时候，焉栩嘉又折返回来了，掰着夏之光的脸留下一个吻，脸通红通红的，还往夏之光手里塞了一把糖果。  
“中午等老子，带你喝奶茶。”  
夏之光看着手心里的糖果，笑眯眯的说了声好。  
说不让你一个人，就肯定不让你一个人。


End file.
